yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 063
の 「ゴヨウ・キング」 | romaji = Hokaku-sha no Ō "Goyou Kingu" | japanese translated = King of Captors - "Goyo King" | english = Fight for Freedom | japanese air date = July 5, 2015 | english air date = August 21, 2016 | german air date = September 24, 2016 | italian air date = May 19, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Fight for Freedom", known as "King of Captors - "Goyo King" 'in the Japanese version, is the sixty-third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 5, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on August 21, 2016 and in Australia on October 13, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2017 Summary Yuya, Sylvio and Chojiro are crawling towards their freedom in a Facility vent. Sylvio informs Yuya that Crow and Shinji are ahead of them. Yuya wonders if Sylvio is leading them the right way, because they can't turn back. Chojiro says he has no intention of turning back, after being encouraged by his two closest aides inside the Facility. He advises Yuya to do the same, having remembered Yuya's intention to save his friend. Just then, Sylvio sees the end of the vent separated by the bars ahead of him. He breaks out the bars with ease, but is then pushed out of the vent by Chojiro, who chides his time-wasting. Only then does Chojiro notice that Sylvio led them to the roof of the Facility. Yuya asks for Crow and Shinji's whereabouts, only to be spotted by three Security officers who jump down to surround them. Sylvio plans to distract them with the cards he stole, but Chojiro says it won't work on them. He refers to the officers as Stomptroopers (Arrest Corps in the original version), specialists in apprehending jailbreakers. Speaking through their gas masks, the Stomptroopers ready their Duel Disks. Sylvio decides to take on all three of them at once. Yuya tries to talk Sylvio out of it, saying that finding Crow and Shinji is more important than dueling. The duel however, is already under way. One of the Stomptroopers goes first, bringing out "Jutte Fighter", then "Fire Flint Lady" through her effect, before tuning them to Synchro Summon "Goyo Defender" and using its effect to Special Summon two more of them. Yuya is shocked at the quick swarm. When the Stomptrooper ends his turn, each "Goyo Defender" starts closing in on Yuya, Chojiro and Sylvio. Sylvio goads the Stomptroopers marching closer, and begins his turn by drawing. He Normal Summons the monster he drew, "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie", and immediately has it attack a "Goyo Defender". The "Goyo Defender" harnesses the power of its allies to knock "Sassy Rookie" back towards Sylvio, leaving him on 2700 Life Points. Yuya cries out for Sylvio, who says he'll tell his father. Yuya and Chojiro get impatient, and tell him to focus on escaping. Sylvio complies; he ends his turn and starts running. The second Stomptrooper makes his move, Special Summoning his three "Goyo Defenders" from his Extra Deck. By that point, Sylvio is already halfway up a ladder that Chojiro and Yuya are still approaching. The second Stomptrooper notes that his monsters can't attack on the turn they are summoned, thus ends his turn. By then, Sylvio has already finished climbing the ladder, but finds that he's looking down from the top of the Facility, and cannot run any further. Yuya, who is now climbing the ladder himself, tells Sylvio to jump, which scares Sylvio due to the height. Wasting no time, Chojiro grabs Sylvio and jumps down from the top, causing Sylvio to scream. Yuya, also jumping from the top, decides to join the duel on 2000 Life Points. While falling, he Normal Summons "Performapal Trampolynx"; it sprints down to the ground faster than Chojiro and Sylvio can fall, and rebounds them with its trampoline back. Chojiro grabs a railing and lands on his feet, putting Sylvio out of his grasp. Yuya then backflips off "Trampolynx", landing next to Chojiro and Sylvio. Chojiro applauds Yuya's decision-making. Sylvio is about to boast again, only for two Stomptroopers to land in front of them. Chojiro, Sylvio and Yuya start running again, with Yuya also setting a card and ending his turn. The third Stomptrooper intercepts the on-the-run trio, and brings out his three "Goyo Defenders" as well. The three escapees enter a tunnel underneath the Facility as the Stomptroopers and their "Goyo Defenders" chase. The third Stomptrooper additionally Normal Summons his "Jutte Fighter" and has it tune with two of his "Goyo Defenders" to Synchro Summon "Goyo King". By then, the three Stomptroopers are chasing the escapees at once. The third Stomptrooper declares his "Goyo King's" effect, giving it 3200 more ATK, and has it attack "Trampolynx". Yuya responds with his Trap Card, "Performance Pirouette", switching it to Defense Position just before it is destroyed. The third Stomptrooper declares "Goyo King's" other effect, using it to take control of Sylvio's "Sassy Rookie". It throws the newly-gained monster towards Yuya, leaving him on 300 Life Points, but he manages to continue running. The third Stomptrooper ends his turn, causing "Goyo King's" ATK gain to expire. Chojiro decides to join the duel, but Sylvio tries to discourage him. Sylvio and Chojiro clear the tunnel and find themselves in a part of the Facility surrounded by tunnels. Gong appears, and agrees with Chojiro regarding his assertion that he is watching his allies lose. Yuya stops running just as he sees Gong readying his Duel Disk to take on the Stomptroopers. Joining the duel on 2000 Life Points, Gong summons "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" and uses its effect to bring out another copy. Gong tries to stall the Stomptroopers by locking their attacks, but the third Stomptrooper laughs it off. He has his "Goyo King" take control of both "Magnets" by Tributing two of his "Goyo Defenders". Gong admits that he couldn't help Yuya, and ends his turn. Chojiro impatiently tries to enter the duel himself, only to interrupted again. Shay Obsidian jumps down from the higher level of the Facility, and joins the duel on 2000 Life Points. He activates "Raidraptor - Rig", declaring all Level 4 monsters on the field as Winged Beast-Type. Sylvio and Gong realize that their "Sassy Rookie" and "Magnets" respectively are affected. Shay then activates "Xyz Rescue", allowing him to use monsters whose control were shifted, for Xyz Summoning. He thus overlays "Sassy Rookie" and the two "Magnets" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". The Stomptroopers note "Rise Falcon's" 100 ATK, and also "Goyo King's" ability to take control of Shay's monster; Shay simply says it won't work due to "Rise Falcon's" lack of Level. One of the Stomptroopers expresses his shock; having assumed "Rise Falcon" was Level 0. Shay consequently detaches an Overlay Unit from "Rise Falcon" to increase its ATK all the way up to 7900. "Rise Falcon" subsequently smashes through "Goyo King" and the remaining "Goyo Defenders" all at once with its "Ravaging Rebellion"; the resulting flame blows through the tunnel in which the Stomptroopers had chased Yuya, Chojiro and Sylvio. The Stomptroopers are knocked back through the tunnel, passing out at the other side with their Life Points reduced to 0. Chojiro, having seen Shay for the first time, asks if he is another of Yuya's allies. Behind them, Dennis is sitting on the railing from higher up making a compliment, before leaping down to join Yuya and the others. Gong asks for Celina's whereabouts; Dennis says she caught up with Crow and Shinji. He ushers all of them to where the other escapees were waiting: at a larger tunnel even further underneath the Facility. Crow is surprised that Yuya followed him out, and Yuya says it's because he needed to save his friends and allies. Shinji says it's the same with him. Speaking on behalf of all Commons, his wish is to end the existence of prisons such as the Facility. Damon notices their escort's arrival, which he sees as something sparkling in the distance beyond the bay separating the Facility from the rest of the Commons. Shinji and Damon decide to swim across to their freedom. Yuya decides to follow them, knowing that he'll get closer to Zuzu. Just then, Security officers shine bright lights onto the bay, stopping Yuya, Crow and Celina from swimming any further. The officers reveal someone they captured, who apologizes to Shinji and Damon for blowing their cover. Shinji and Damon, who were also stopped from swimming due to the lights, recognise their comrade as Tony. Then, another voice remarks that he heard a duel tournament was taking place at the Facility, which turned out to be a swimming gala. Jean-Michel Roget introduces himself to the escapees, as the man responsible for law and order in New Domino City; the Sector Security boss. The escapees are picked out of the bay, cuffed, and thrown back into a Security van; Yuya is forced to sit opposite Crow, Shinji and Chojiro. Crow worries about the orphans, but Shinji says they still have a chance. Outside, Celina is more vocal in her struggle against two officers restraining her arms as Roget meets her face-to-face. Roget tells her that she'll be spared, just as a helicopter hovers down from above. Two white-suited men disembark, and order Roget to hand over the captured to the High Council. They inform Roget that the High Council's decisions override those of Sector Security, and therefore must be complied with. Roget protests, saying that the captured were planning to incite violence on the streets of Commons, but before he can finish, the High Council appear before Roget as holographic projections. The councillor wearing yellow says they will be the ones who investigate, and the female councillor wearing blue tells Roget to bring the captured to them. The councillors wearing grey and red ask the one in white, the chairman, to clarify that it is their order. Roget grunts. Later on, Roget addresses the High Council at their hall, reiterating his position on the recaptured escapees. Roget points at all eleven of the captured to his right, saying that it is clear from their testimony. Sylvio denies planning anything, and asks what they did wrong. Roget says they were resisting Security; Yuya retorts by saying they were being captured in the first place just for arriving in this dimension. Roget narrows his eyes, then turns towards the High Council, asking if they've heard what Yuya said, and wonders what it means. This is news to Chojiro as well, and he also asks for clarification. Roget says that, by Yuya's words, Yuya and the other escapees came from another dimension, which would explain why they used summoning methods that were alien to this dimension. He notes the Fusion, Xyz, and Pendulum Summons that were used; this elicits grunts from Celina, Shay and Yuya respectively. He wonders why users of alien summons have suddenly appeared in New Domino City. Therefore, he ordered Security to go after them. Chojiro asks Yuya again what this is all about, and Yuya confirms that he comes from another dimension, called Standard. Yuya tries to plead with the Synchro Dimension natives that they didn't come to theirs to cause trouble. A voice agrees with Yuya. The door to the hall opens; three figures appear behind it, revealing themselves as Declan, Riley and Moon Shadow. Sylvio and Yuya show contrasting reactions to Declan and Riley's arrival, while Celina just asks to confirm that they're safe. While walking down the stairs with Riley and Moon Shadow to meet Roget directly, Declan mentions his Lancers, stating that they came to the Synchro Dimension to warn them of Duel Academy's advances and recruit allies for their side of the interdimensional war. Crow mutters "Lancers..." with amusement, and Sylvio says their real name is "Lance Defense Soldiers", saying that they formed with the common purpose of opposing Duel Academy. Roget laughs, and Sylvio is not pleased. Roget clarifies that he is laughing at the idea of an interdimensional war. Sylvio tries to reason with Roget again by explaining, but the High Councillors interrupt him, saying that Declan has already told them the whole story. Roget is not pleased that the High Council heard about, and bought into, "Declan's nonsense". The councillors say they cannot too readily dismiss it as nonsense, because they did come from another dimension after all. Councillor Azul, the one wearing blue, notes that Roget's interest in other summoning methods means he also knows that other dimensions exist, otherwise he wouldn't have captured them to assess their motives. Roget agrees that he did capture them for that purpose, but can he be sure that they're not the true invaders? Yuya, Sylvio and Gong immediately vehemently deny this. Sylvio says Declan should have told them already that they came to the Synchro Dimension to protect it. Roget says that "protection" is the job of his Sector Security, not theirs, which elicits another grunt from Yuya. Just as Roget says that Security will determine what Yuya's crew are up to, Gael interrupts, saying that it's the High Council's job. Councillor Gray agrees, saying that this is why the High Council are looking after them now. Chojiro complains when he is implied, saying that he's already been in prison for ten years. Azul sternly says there are no exceptions; Councillor Bordeaux, the one in red, challenges the Lancers to prove their word. When they ask how, Declan clarifies that they participate in the Friendship Cup, for that is what the High Council wished for. They wanted the Lancers to participate in a duel tournament in order to prove their worth as duel warriors. Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, Shay, Celina and Dennis display contrasting reactions to this. Chojiro wonders if the Commons that were captured are involved as well; Azul simply repeats what she said earlier. Chojiro realizes that it means they take part in a great duel tournament that he only heard about through rumors. Chairman White Taki says Chojiro was part of the inspiration for the Friendship Cup, it's only right for him to be involved. He explains that after Chojiro was sentenced to jail ten years ago, Commons youths began to riot, which was why the Duel Chasers were formed. But the more they apprehended, the worse the riots became. Therefore, the Friendship Cup began in order to promote harmony between Topsiders and Commons. The Friendship Cup winner would be honoured among both Topsiders and Commons, just like the current champion, Jack Atlas. Crow speaks up, refusing to take part and be entertainment for Topsiders. Shinji understands, but says that taking part is the only way to let Frank and the other orphans know he's safe. Chojiro and Sylvio, however, express excitement at being allowed to participate; Chojiro vows to keep his promise to the inmates he befriended at the Facility, while Sylvio says he and Yuya's dueltaining can excite the Synchro Dimension. Yuya doesn't have the time for that, saying that he needs to find Zuzu. Roget intervenes, asking if Zuzu Boyle was one of them as well. Yuya is shocked at what Roget's implying, but Roget allays his fears, telling Yuya that Zuzu is not in their custody. Merely, that she has also entered the Friendship Cup. This shocks Yuya the most out of all the Lancers. Roget smirks, daring Yuya to tell Zuzu that he's safe. He then turns to the High Council and approves of the six Lancers' and five Commons' participation in the Friendship Cup, but on one condition. He mentions the exhibition duel that the reigning champion has with a participant before the tournament starts, and points at Yuya, proposing that he be the King's exhibition opponent. Yuya is taken by surprise. When asked by Azul, Roget mentions Yuya's proficiency in what he calls "the strange Pendulum Summon", and wants the King to see it for himself. The councillors agree with White Taki, who then asks for Declan's approval. Declan says he has no objection. He locks eyes with Roget and White Taki one last time. Featured Duel: Stomptroopers vs. Sylvio Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Stomptrooper #1 Stomptrooper #1 Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). As he controls a Warrior-Type monster, he Special Summons "Fire Flint Lady" (100/100) from his hand via its own effect. Stomptrooper #1 tunes the Level 1 "Kiribi Lady" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Defender" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Since the only monsters the Arrest Corps controls are named "Goyo Defender", he activates the effect of "Goyo Defender", Special Summoning two more copies of "Goyo Defender" (1000/1000 each) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Turn 2: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" (1700/1000) and subsequently Normal Summons it. "Sassy Rookie" attacks a "Defender", but Stomptrooper #1 activates the effect of "Defender", making its ATK the number of "Goyo Defender" on the field x 1000 ("Goyo Defender" 1000 → 3000) during damage calculation, but the effect of "Sassy Rookie" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn (Sylvio: 4000 → 2700). Turn 3: Stomptrooper #2 As every monster the Stomptrooper control is named "Goyo Defender", Stomptrooper #2 Special Summons three more copies of "Goyo Defender" (1000/1000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position, but they cannot attack this turn. Turn 4: Yuya At this point, Yuya joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty (Yuya: 4000 → 2000 LP). Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Trampolynx" (300/300) and Sets a card. Turn 5: Stomptrooper #3 As every monster the Stomptrooper control is named "Goyo Defender", Stomptrooper #2 Special Summons three more copies of "Goyo Defender" (1000/1000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position, but they cannot attack this turn. Stomptrooper #3 Normal Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). Stomptrooper #3 tunes two Level 3 "Goyo Defenders" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo King" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Goyo King" attacks "Trampolynx", with the effect of "Goyo King" increasing its ATK by 400 for each "Goyo" monster on the field until the end of the Battle Phase ("Goyo King": 2800 → 6000). Yuya activates his face-down "Performance Pirouette", letting him change a "Performapal" monster he controls to Defense Position. He targets "Trampolynx" and the attack continues, destroying "Tramopolynx". As "Goyo King" destroyed a monster by battle, Stomptrooper #3 activates its effect, letting him take control of any number of monsters his opponent controls. He takes control of "Sassy Rookie". Sassy Rookie" attacks Yuya directly. (Yuya: 2000 → 300) Turn 6: Gong At this point, Gong joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty (Gong: 4000 → 2000 LP). Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai Magnet" (900/1900) and subsequently Normal Summons it. Gong activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon Level 4 or lower "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Special Summons another copy of "Magnet" (900/1900) in Attack Position. The effect of "Magnet" prevents other monsters from being attacked, except for itself. Since Gong controls two copies, neither can be attacked. Stomptrooper #3 activates the effect of "Goyo King", Tributing a "Goyo" monster to take control of a Level 8 or lower monster his opponent controls that was Normal or Special Summoned this turn. He Tributes two "Defenders" to take control of both copies of "Magnet". Turn 7: Shay At this point, Shay joins the Duel and takes 2000 damage from the intrusion penalty (Shay: 4000 → 2000 LP). Shay activates "Raidraptor - Rig", letting him declare a Level and treat all face-up monsters with that Level as Winged Beast-Type monsters until the End Phase. He declares 4, so both "Magnets" and "Sassy Rookie" become Winged Beast-Type. Shay then activates "Xyz Rescue", allowing him to Xyz Summon using monsters his opponent controls that he owns. Shay overlays the Level 4 now-Winged Beast-Type "Sassy Rookie" and "Magnets" to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. Stomptrooper #3 attempts to activate the effect of "Goyo King" to take control of "Rise Falcon", but since "Rise Falcon" is an Xyz Monster and thus has no Level, the effect fails. Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Rise Falcon" by the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 7900). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" allows it to attack all Special Summoned monsters Shay's opponent controls once each. "Rise Falcon" attacks and destroys "Goyo King" and the remaining five "Defenders". (Stomptrooper #1: 4000 → 0, Stomptrooper #2: 4000 → 0, Stomptrooper #3: 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Dub Changes * In the original, when Shay Xyz Summons "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon", when one of the Stomptroopers attempts to use the effect of "Goyo King" to take control of "Rise Falcon", Shay explains that since Xyz Monsters have no Levels, they are immune to the effect of "Goyo King". In the dub the Stomptrooper does not attempt this; he merely calls "Rise Falcon" a featherweight and calls Shay stupid; Shay counters on that he can't believe that the Stomptroopers passed traffic school. In other languages